


Seeing is Believing

by The_Salty_Bois



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And angels, And angst, And most of my effort went into character design, But george wears a dress, Demons, Dreamons, Fluff, I promise Karl is not a horse boy, I would say crossdressing but clothes have no gender, Im sorry this is my first fic, Ive been putting off writing this for months help me, M/M, Multi, My friends gave me the idea and helped with worldbuilding but I actually started writing, No Smut, Sibling vibes with techno, Too much fluff, fundy is a literal talking fox, no beta we die like george in manhunt, we are just idiots writing a fanfic, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Salty_Bois/pseuds/The_Salty_Bois
Summary: George is a son, in a family where all his family wanted was a daughter. As a kid, to avoid his family and their habit of dressing him up like a doll, he spent all of his time outside, where he met Dream. The two were best friends, always going on adventures, but his parents never saw Dream and his tiny horns or spikey tail. When George was ten, his friend Wilbur went missing, the only trace of him his beanie, found by Techno, another rich kid his age.With George's parents worried the same would happen with him, he was banned from going outside. He grew close to Techno, tolerated his parents dressing him up, and over time his family convinced him Dream was just an imaginary friend.But what happens when he sees Dream outside his window, down in the garden?And what happens when he sees other strange things, like a man with wings, or a boy with a talking fox?George wants to explore and find out why his childhood best friend has returned, of course.===============================================================I'm bad at summaries I promise the plot is interesting
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, BBH/Skeppy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	1. Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not ship anyone in here irl, I only ship online personas.  
> I will take this down if any cc says they are uncomfortable with it staying up.

**Prologue**

He kept running, twisting through streets and running under streetlights dim in the winter night. Turning, he darted into an alley, panicking as he ran into a dead end. Fear filled his eyes and he clutched his bag as he heard heavy footsteps approach him.

“I think you’ve stolen something quite important from me.” the new arrival growled, the boy whipping around to see the man’s grin, the last thing he saw before he passed out.

========================================================================

**Chapter 1**

The brunette rested his head against the window, watching the traffic go by through the fogged-up glass. He watched the discoloured streets, the yellow-looking grass appearing grey through the condensation. Sighing, he traced small doodles on the widow, watching as they disappeared within seconds. The rain poured down outside, sound a calming contrast from the constant chatter from the other members of the car.

“Gogy, dear, please actually pay attention when we speak to you,” his mother breathed out, tone light like always. The boy looked over at his mum, in the fancy dress she had worn to the dinner they were coming back from, “and please sit up, you're wrinkling your nice new gown.”

The boy sat up, half paying attention to the words his parents said, his ears picking out his best friend’s name.

“Wait, can you repeat what you said about Techie? Please?” The boy hastily added on the apology before his parents scolded him for manners again.

“Gogy, you really need to stop using that pet name for him. Anyways, I was talking with your mum about plans for you two’s wedding.” His father stated, voice bland and disinterested in his son.

George nodded, before suddenly freezing and spluttering. “W-wait, did you say wedding?!? But Techno and I think of each other as brothers! That’s weird!” 

His mother glared at his use of the word 'brothers', but quickly composed herself. “Gogy, darling, it's the best course. It could keep us the happiest.”

“You mean it can shove the most extra money in your pockets,” The gold eye boy muttered, crossing his arms.

The rest of the car ride passed in awkward silence. George could not be more relieved when the car reached the driveway of the mansion. He headed inside quickly, rushing up the spiraling stairs to his room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He said  _ what _ ? An arranged marriage? But why, both our families are perfectly fine?” Techno ranted, pacing around his room.

“I don’t know Techie, I don’t know,” the brown-haired boy whispered. The taller boy sighed, running his hand through his messy pink and blonde hair.

“I’m taking you out tomorrow. I think we both need a break from our parents.”

“But how? My parents have me on lockdown.”

“We can sneak out. Have Karl take us out riding, he’ll not tell our parents,” Techno suggests, mentioning their friend who worked in the stables.

“Good plan. I’ll see you tomorrow.” George stood up, fixing the skirt of his nightgown (that was rather ugly, in his opinion, but he wore it because that’s what his parents bought him) gave Techno a quick hug, and slid out of the room.


	2. Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not ship anyone in here irl, I only ship online personas.  
> I will take this down if any cc says they are uncomfortable with it staying up.  
> I fully respect the real people and mean no disrespect. This fic is just for fun.

**Chapter 2**

Finishing his sentence, the black-haired angel leaned back, his wings fluttering slightly. Sitting back up, he looked at his friend sitting across from him, the lighter haired boy frowning.

“Sapnap, you can’t do that! It’s against the rules!” The boy complained, tugging at the edge of his pale blue coat.

The first sighed heavily. “You think I don’t know that? The rules are stupid though. I wasn’t lucky enough to be born in the inner circle, like you were, Bad." Sap flopped back onto the cloud, puffs of vapor floating in the air. "You haven't seen what it's like there, on the edges. You live close to the castle, you have the bakery. Your life is good. You don't see how many of us outside the walls are hungry, barely able to live. How many kids just fall through the thin patches. Just yesterday a little girl fell. We don't even know if they are alive. That's why I want to go down there. I have my wings, it's not like I'll get stuck or fall to my death or something. I'll have a better chance at life," he waved his hand as he finished his ramble.

"Oh," Bad muttered, shifting on the cloud floor. "I guess I never noticed that, yeah." 

Sap smiled. "Don't worry dude. It's fine."

Bad thought for a moment, responding, "What will you do if the Queen finds out? She'll exile you, you'll never be able to come up again if you stay down there longer than a day."

"I don't care if Nikki exiles me. I don't need to come back up here. Just visit me every once and a while and I'll be good," he said, laughing.

"Okay," The golden-haired boy smiled softly at his best friend. "Good luck," he whispered as Sap walked to a gap about 30 feet away. Waving, the tan boy fell back down the hole, a poof of cloud blocking him from sight.

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


George walked down across the manicured lawn, wearing his riding outfit. It was the most masculine thing his parents let him wear, mostly because he trashed more riding dresses as a kid than his parents wanted to pay for. They might be rich, but they just gave up on this front. The brunette muttered curses against his parents and their stupid ideas. He didn't care that they wanted a daughter to eventually marry off to one of the various rich boys in the area. He didn't care about their manners or their stupid rules about appearance. He especially hated the fact that he was stuck inside. 

Kicking the dirt, he thought of his old friend. Wilbur Soot, the kid of one of the maids in Techno's household. A chaotic kid, always pickpocketing the rich guests and playing guitar in the field with Techno and George. He was bright, and loud, and one of George's closest friends at the time. 

But after his mum never had him come back, and he wasn't with Techno and George, the staff, along with Techno and George, went looking. All that was left was Wilbur's beanie, found down an alleyway. Everyone thought he was murdered, so George was locked inside "for his own safety," according to his parents. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by someone calling his name.

"George! What the honk took you so long?" Yelled Karl.

"Sorry, got a bit caught up in my thoughts!" He called back, jogging over.

Catching up to where Karl and Techno were standing, he sighed. "Whew, I don't think this outfit was made for running," he joked.

Techno grinned. "Here, I brought you these," he said, handing George a pile of clothes. "So you don't have to go out in that."

Thanking him, George quickly slid behind a stable door to change. It was just a simple pair of jeans, a light blue hoodie, and some sneakers, an appreciated change from the dresses he was normally forced to wear. Sliding back out to meet his friends as he fixed his sunglasses, he smiled as Karl led the two of them through a back path, taking them back to where they could get out to the main road towards the city. 

The three certainly looked an odd bunch, with Karl's bright hoodie, Techno's mismatched outfit (who wears combat boots with dress slacks and a jumper?), and George's complete astonishment as he passes every building as if he has never been outside (which is technically true), but the three were having the time of their life. 

Excited, Karl bounced on the heels of his feet. "Oh  **oh OH** ! I should take you to see Big Q! He plays songs in that one really good coffee shop. I bet you guys will like him! I'm friends with him, y'know," Karl grinned eagerly.

"Sounds fun," George exclaimed, happy to see his friend so enthusiastic. "Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context for the bit with Sapnap and Bad:  
> The angels live in a cloud city high in the sky. The centre, near Queen Nikki's (Nihachu) castle, is pretty and has a thriving community. It is surrounded by a wall and is dubbed the 'Inner circle'. This is where Bad lives, and owns a bakery. All of the citizens there typically wear pale, flowing clothing and hairstyles, similar to the Queen they live so close to. Sapnap lives outside of the walls, in the Outer circle. The economy there is trash, and its very run down. The clouds are thinner there, so you often get gaps.  
> Angels are not born with wings, they get them at 16. This is why so many kids in the outer circle fall and disappear. If an Angel kid falls to the ground before they get their wings, they will never get them. (More on that later.) Because of that, the angels don't know if they are alive or just now living as humans.
> 
> As for the exile rule, there are basically a whole bunch of rules that were set in place by Nikki's parents. When Nikki came into power, she never questioned them. Being an inner circle angel herself (as she was royalty from the day she was born,) she has never seen how bad the outer circle is.
> 
> Feel free to ask any questions in the comments, if I can answer them without spoilers, I will!


	3. Chocolate and flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not ship anyone in here irl, I only ship online personas.  
> I will take this down if any cc says they are uncomfortable with it staying up.  
> I fully respect the real people and mean no disrespect. This fic is just for fun.

** Chapter 3 **

George spun around, trying to look at every building on the street at once. The small houses, the restaurants and stores, and the people. Oh, the people! All the unique clothes, hairstyles, the bright coloured hair that some people had, the obvious friendships in groups who were together. It was unlike anything George had ever seen. The whole town was tightly packed, but not cramped. There were colours and emotions and every building seemed to have its own personality and unique charm, a stark contrast to the beautiful, but cold and lifeless mansion George lived in.

Techno nudged the brunette, pulling him out of his trance. “Y’know, If I was smart I would have had Karl take us out years ago. Anyways, pay attention, Karl said we are almost there.”

The two looked over to Karl, who smiled and led them around a corner. George could smell the store before it even came into sight, the scents of coffee, vanilla, and cinnamon (probably from some kind of baked good the store sold) filling the whole street. 

The shop itself was small. With three tables, A row of barstools, and a bit of empty space, it was not a large store. But what it lacked in space, it made up for in character. The walls were painted in what George assumed was either a light yellow or green (he had a hard time telling, being colourblind and all,) and there was a large chalkboard on one wall. It was covered in drawings and doodles, a young kid drawing on it with a piece of chalk from a bin while their mum watched him, enjoying her coffee. 

George looked up when he heard the noise of a guitar. There was a boy in the back, sitting on a stool and singing softly. He seemed to be a bit younger than George, with black hair and a blue jacket. There was a hat covering most of his hair, and he had a guitar case on the floor, next to a backpack with a duck keychain on it. 

"Hey, George, what do you want to drink?" Karl asked, pointing him towards the blackboard menu hanging behind the counter.

"Honestly, I have no idea. We don't have most of this stuff at home because my parents don't really like coffee. Just pick something you think I might like," he shrugged, still looking around the shop. Karl nodded and went off to order.

Techno chuckled at the sight of his friend looking around the shop. "Big change from home, isn't it?" he said, watching the brunette fiddle with his hoodie. 

"Yeah," George said as Karl returned with their drinks. Setting them down, he slid them to each of the two.

"I got George a hot chocolate. Extra whipped cream and cinnamon." 

George took a sip, eyes lighting up. "This is amazing!" He exclaimed, quickly taking another gulp, wincing when he burnt his tongue.

His friends laughed, chatting while they waited for Big Q to finish up playing so Karl could introduce the boys. 

About ten minutes later, Karl had helped his friend pack up his instrument and he had now joined them at the table.

"Guys, this is my friend Quackity. Big Q, this is George and Techno. I work for Techno's dad, and George is his close friend," he explained, hands waving around.

"Nice to meet you!" Quackity said loudly, taking a sip of his drink, "It's great to see new faces around here." He smiles wide and Karl chuckles.

“Oh shut up Big Q, it’s not like you ever introduce me to your friends,” he joked back, tapping his fingers on the table. “Anyways, want to join us for a bit? I was going to take George back a different way then we came so that he can see some more.

“Nah, you two go ahead. I have another gig to get to,” The duck man said, ducking out of the shop, waving as he left.

The other three boys followed shortly after, Karl taking George around to a few different places. First was a bakery, where George bought a sausage roll (he couldn't have them at home, as his parents considered them peasant food, though he shared one with Karl in the servant's quarters sometimes.)

The next was a flower shop, where Techno decided to buy him a flower. A yellow rose to be exact. Techno thought it would be a good excuse for their parents if they found out. They would have thought it was because George could actually see yellow, not because yellow roses mean friendship. The boy’s families had gardeners and florists in employment for a reason.

Appreciating the gesture, George had Karl tuck the flower in the ribbon keeping his hair tied back, as his hands were full with his food and drink. The three moseyed over to a park that Karl wanted to take them through, as it led right to the back of Techno’s property and the stable they left from.

George sighed, not wanting the day to end when something caught his eye. It was a glint of black in the pale blue sky. Looking at it, he gasped. It looked to be a person falling out of the clouds, but the strange thing was that he had wings. Confused, he tried to point it out to Techno, but the boy was confused.

“You saw someone fall out of the sky?” 

George nodded.

“I didn't see anything, and I don't think Karl did either. It was probably just your imagination.”

“Y-Yeah, I guess so-” George muttered, still a bit dazed from the whole thing. He followed the other two back, deciding to push the event out of his mind for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of uploads the last two days! My power went out on Wednesday, and I had a lot of schoolwork to catch up on yesterday, so I didn't get it finished.  
> However, this chapter is a bit longer, and I have some doodles of George that I am going to post either here or my Instagram (@itsfuitgummy) soon, so keep an eye out for those. There is even a drawing of one of his upcoming outfits. :D  
> I want to do these for most of the cast, especially for ones with unique designs and outfits (I will probably do Techno next), so that you have a better idea of what they look like.  
> Or I could just post a bonus chapter with all my notes on what the characters look like if you would rather have that!  
> Either way, sorry for the delayed update, and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!  
> As always, I will try to answer any comments that you leave.
> 
> OH YEAH my friends are also active now, so we should be able to get out longer chapters with us working together!


	4. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not ship anyone in here irl, I only ship online personas.  
> I will take this down if any cc says they are uncomfortable with it staying up.  
> I fully respect the real people and mean no disrespect. This fic is just for fun.

Chapter 4

Techno opened the glass doors, stepping onto the balcony. He rested his arms on the ornate bronze fence that surrounded the edge as the cool night air rushed over him. The gentle glint of the stars reminded him of a similar spring night that happened almost 14 years prior. He found him falling into his memories.

Techno didn't like it when people cried. Especially ones he considered dear to himself. He mentioned for the shorter boy to come over.

Techno’s face fell when he saw George was crying.

“D-do you think Wilbur’s okay?” the boy stuttered.

Techno sighed, putting down the grey beanie in his hands. The last remnant of their friend. “I don’t know. I hope so,” he muttered, wiping away George’s tears before hugging the other boy.

As George slowly calmed down, the two slowly walked outside. Sitting on the stone bench on Techno’s balcony, the two stared out at the wide sky, every star visible now that the mansion’s lights had been put out. George gasped in wonder, used to the night sky being dull, as you could never see the stars during any of his parent’s night time parties. 

"Hey, Techno?"

"Yeah?"

"What are those bright lights? Are they actually yellow?"

Techno looked towards the sky and told George that they were stars. Not wanting his friend to be upset about the swirls and spirals of purple and pink across the sky, dusted in oh so many stars of every colour imaginable, he agreed.  
"Yeah, they are yellow. And each star is one of our ancestors, some people say."

"I hope I can become a star, Techno,” the other boy responded, holding onto Techno’s arm “Cause then I won't have to stay in this crappy excuse of a home."

Techno silenced at that, but he silently agreed.

That night Techno swore he would keep George be safe for the rest of his life

Techno was startled out of his thoughts and back into the present by George coming over and peering over his shoulder.  
“Looking at the gardens again?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” the strawberry blonde responded. “I remember when Wilbur and I used to sit and watch the stars for hours. I miss him..”

“So do I,” George agreed, looking out at the gardens. Seeing a glint of white near the maze, he turned his attention to looking through the leaves, trying to spot the object-or person- again. ‘There!’ he thought, focusing in on it. He gasped slightly when he recognized the figure. Curly horns, a tail, and a dark green and gold cape. Fluffy blonde hair and a mask George would recognize anywhere. Pure white with a black smiley drawn on. He knew this because he made the mask.

“Its not possible,” he muttered, seeing the familiar form of his imaginary friend. Seemingly taller and older than when George played with him as a kid, but the same person. 

“What’s not possible?” Techno asked, looking softly at his friend. 

“I thought I saw my old imaginary friend. Y’know, the one that was the reason I was always deep in the woods when we were kids.”

“Oh, Dream. He got you into a lot of mischief, if I remember correctly,” he chuckled. 

George yawned slightly, voicing his agreement as he leaned against his shoulder.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed, sleepy boy,” Techno said, picking up the younger boy to bring him back to his room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No, I refuse to do this!” George yelled, slamming the table.

“But honey, its the best for us-” his mother started.

“No, it’s the best for your wallets! There is no reason Techno and I should have to marry!” His eyes glared in anger as he stood up from the coffee table.

What had started as a meeting between his and Techno’s parents to start wedding planning quickly escalated.

“George, please calm down-” Techno tried to get his friend to calm down. Not because he was fine with the wedding, but because he didn’t want George to get punished for speaking back.

“Gogy, honey, you should listen to your fiancè,” his dad interrupted, staring down his child.  
George seethed, growling at his parents. “No. I won’t do it. All you adults want is more money. We don’t even need it!” he threw his hands up in the air, waving wildly, before running his hands through his hair. He completely messed up his nice hairstyle and knocked his sunglasses askew, but he was too deep in to care. “We could live for generations upon what we already have, but you want us to get married so that you can do what? Compile your money even larger? Hoard it like a dragon, putting it all into getting even more back? You act like you are such good people, but you don’t even give the staff a decent wage! You keep forgetting that when Wilbur, my best friend, went missing, you didn't even go look for him! Just because he was a kid of one of the maids. The staff all spent their own time off to look for him. You didn't even give his poor mother any time off to grieve for her missing son! You are just complete and utter scum. I wish I could never see you again,” George pushed out through clenched teeth.

Staring at the shocked faces of his and Techno’s parents, and Techno’s face of mild wonder at how he actually said aloof that, George pales. Before his parents could come to their senses and yell at him, he turned and fled.

He ran. Down the halls of the mansion he was trapped in, down to the front doors. He pushed through them, ignoring the few staff members trying to stop him.

He continued running. He didn’t know where, he just needed to get out of that stuffy room. He needed to clear his head.

He found himself back in the town, but there was something off. There were normal people, yes, but there were other, less humanoid figures. Some had great, curling horns. Others had the legs of a faun, or the beaks of a bird. Wings and tails and odd colours were everywhere. Sometimes he saw someone who seemed normal, before they flickered and he could see horns or a tail on them.

‘Am I hallucinating?’ He wondered, still pushing through the crowd.

He ran straight into someone. Looking up, he saw the face of a black-haired boy, a bandanna around his head. “Are you okay?” he asked.

George nodded, grateful to see a human face. Then he saw it. A great pair of wings, grey and dappled, seemingly burnt. And a halo, smoke grey and metallic, beautiful but dented. George’s vision went black, and he passed out in the boy’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, I was busy with end of semester schoolwork.


	5. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not ship anyone in here irl, I only ship online personas.  
> I will take this down if any cc says they are uncomfortable with it staying up.  
> I fully respect the real people and mean no disrespect. This fic is just for fun.

** Chapter 5 **

George woke up, rubbing his head. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

“Shh,” his mother said. “You're in the sitting room.”

“T-that man,” George croaked. “He had wings-”

“Honey, I met him when he carried you back. He had no wings, you must have been imagining them.”

“You didn't see them??”

“No sweetie, because they were not there. You must be sick. Oh, you shouldn't have gone out.”

The brunette sighed. While it was clear his parents didn’t believe him, at least his mother didn’t seem too mad.

Shifting her skirts, his mum sighed. “I don’t want you leaving the house for a month. Not even to visit Techno or to go riding. Okay?”

“Okay,” George agreed glumly, knowing that if he argued, the punishment would be extended. Or worse, his father would come up with a new punishment.

“Now, why don’t you go to bed? It's late, and you need to be well-rested so that we can start wedding preparations for tomorrow.”

Silently, he got up and headed to his room. Sighing, he stepped out onto the balcony. He gazed into the fields, vibrant colours in the setting sun. Not that he could see them anyway, the sky was just blue and muddy grey to him. He scoured the land with his eyes, wondering if he could see the figure from last night. Wondering if he was actually going crazy. He was about to give up when he saw it. A smiley mask, sloppily painted, peeking from behind a bush.

Blinking slowly, he checked to see if it was still there. Tentatively, he tried waving. The creature bounced on his heels and waved back enthusiastically. Eyes going wide, George walked over to his bed and sat down, head in his hands.

“So I’m not going crazy. He’s back, he really is. Its Dream. Oh my god, Techno is going to flip when he finds out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I've been kinda busy! I'll promise to get the next one out as soon as possible.


End file.
